


The Wind isn't the Only Thing That Blows

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is it called a 'blow' job?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind isn't the Only Thing That Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 84: blow

"Hutch, why is it called a blow job when, y’know, you don’t really blow?"

"What?"

"Well, ‘cause you suck, right?"

"Starsky, are you telling me I suck at blow jobs?"

"No, you don’t suck at it, but you do suck."

"At blowing you."

"Exactly... Wait. Damnit, Hutch... quit laughing."

"Okay, okay. What’s your question again?"

"Why is it called a 'blow' job?"

"Maybe because if the sucker doesn’t suck at sucking, the suckee gets to blow."

"Oh. That actually kinda makes sense."

"There’s a scary thought."

"Shaddup. Let’s get back to what we were doing."

"What, blowing or sucking?"

"Smartass...."


End file.
